Revenge
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Scyrena is an Assassin in the Fantasie world Areon. She searches after Revenger for the master thief who had killed her mum. She tries to find ways to get nearer to him and make him pay for what he did. She is alone on this path after her master died, but there will be a friend she can count on more as she thought. (Can Change)


_I felt the wind in my hair as I walked towards the little city. My mum hold my hand tight. She was afraid to lose me here. I smelled different things... The new bread in the south corner and the horse market in the east. All those beautiful clothes and dresses._

_My brown hair flew around in the strong wind and I smiled. I love the market in the spring... This cold wind playing in my hair. My mum pulled me to a little shop and bought some dresses for us. _

"_Let's go back, honey. Daddy will be home by now." said my mum as we bought the last stuff._

_We went to the exist as suddenly a thief came and ran passed us. He had pushed me to the ground and my mum knelt beside me pulling me up. I yelled something after him. Everyone knows I have a dirty mouth... I mean I am eight. I still have to learn..._

He turned around and his black hair fall into his face. His brown eyes stared at me as he pulled out a knife and threw it. I did not see to where he threw it. I heard someone near me gasping. Tears shot in my eyes as I screamed …

_I saw my mother collapsing to the ground, holding her stomach. I screamed in panic and in fear. I looked back to the thief. He was gone, but his eyes had burnt into my head … I would never forget them._

I screamed after help, but all the people just stand there and stared at us. I could not understand them.  
"Please! Someone has to help me!"

My mum hold my hand tight and would not let go. I looked down in her green eyes. She calmed me down with her voice... With her beautiful voice.  
"It's okay, honey. I'll be okay..."  
"No! You're not okay!"

I would not let her go like this!  
"Shhh. It's okay. Everything is okay... I may not be with you anymore, but... Your dad will care about you. Return to home, okay?"  
"No! Nothing is okay! I won't let you leave me!"

I cried like never before. My mother died in my arms and I swore on that day that I would go after that thief and I would make him pay for what he did. His eyes had burnt into my brain and I would never forget his face... My mum had told me to find peace... I will only find peace if that thief is dead!

I never forgot those eyes. The white eyes of the man under me stared at the sky. Without a focus. I remembered the day where my mum died every time when I killed someone. May it be a thief or someone who attacked little girls …

I laid a blanket over his body and pulled my hood deep into my face. I sighed. Another one dead. I actually swore myself to never kill again but I had broke that promise many times. But I kill people who deserve it. They all were part of something bigger.

I still try to find out what, but someday I will find the beginning of the right path to the thief who killed my mother. All paths I found lead just further away from my actually plan. I said a few words in the language of the oldest. My mother had told me it.

I had learned from my master or teacher that every one I kill may have a good side and so we or I pray in this old language that he might turn good in heaven. I still don't believe that but it is part of my job.

My dad had never come over my mothers death. He had killed himself as I was ten and that was the day my master found me. I still remember the day. The cold winter night and only a thin blanket to keep myself warm.

_The Guild threw me out of my house. The Guild is something like a police. My only home I have ever known. My dad had killed himself with a rope around his neck three days ago. He had loved mum really and had not get over her death._

My dad never liked me at all so he decided to be with mum. Now I am alone and the cold wind let me freeze at my whole body. I had no home or family to go to. I traveled from stable to stable. I even stole a few Gens, that's our money, to buy food.

_I passed a big forest. I followed it's path but the forest was bigger as I thought and night was beginning to soon. I sighed and pulled the thin blanket tighter around my shoulders. There was nobody in this forest I could ask after help._

_I found a little cave and sat down in it. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on them. I tried to sleep but it did not work. After time sleeping overcame me and I slept deep._

_Someone shook me. I did not move and did not want to. He shook me harder.  
"C'mon Girl. I know you are alive."  
It was a man. He had a soft but strong voice. He may be older but not so old._

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked in ice-blue eyes and got lost in them for a minute. He let go of me.  
"There you go. Are you alright?"  
I pulled out a knife and hold it towards him. It was the same my mother had killed. My hands shook and I was scared._

"It's okay. Everything is alright. I'm Gelviér."  
I swallowed and he laid his hand on the knife and pushed it slowly down.  
"What is your name?"

I looked down. Thinking. I had a name but it was awful. I wanted to forget my life and start a new one so I needed a new name.  
"S-scyrena." I whispered.

_He cracked a smile. He laid his mantle over my shoulders and it was wonderful warm. I gasped so warm was it. He asked me if I have a home or family to go to, but I shook my head. My mum told me about strange man, but he was different._

He pulled out something. Something tiny. I looked at it.  
"What is that?"  
"This is the symbol of my order. You may have heard of the Guild."  
"Yes." I snapped and looked away.  
"Oh, well I am not one of them. Do you know their enemies?"  
"Weren't they the … Ähm. The Assassin's?"

He nodded and smiled again and I smiled too.

We had talked more about the different of the Assassin's and the Guild. He had brought me to his home and had raised me like his own child. He had trained me as Assassin and I have to admit … I was the best in that year.

But all people I cared about would leave me one day. He had been old as he had found me, but he had left too soon. He died a year ago and his last words told me what I had to do. Taking Revenge for what the thief did.

The other Assassin's tell me that I did not understand what he meant, but I did. I still remember his words.  
_"A murder out of revenge, a murder out of hate is not evidence of power."_

I sighed and entered the little hotel and entered my room. My training had prepared me for life... I never stay longer somewhere as two day. The guild was searching after me because I killed some of them. Well, they had killed my master and he was like a dad to me.

My master had told me not to take Revenge, but it cannot be forgiven what they did and I am sure, that the thief who killed my mum was one of them and I will make him pay.

[...]


End file.
